Three Ninjas and A Celestial Spirit Mage
by MademoiselleViette
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia had gone on a mission alone - all by herself because of one reason, she's jealous of Lisanna. Because she had the attention of Fairy Tail and her long-time crush, Natsu Dragneel. She now deals with the mission alone and meets three boys after the mission. A blonde with whiskers, an emo duckbutt and a perverted silver haired man.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia had gone on a mission alone - all by herself because of one reason, she's jealous of Lisanna. Because she had the attention of Fairy Tail and her long-time crush, Natsu Dragneel. She now deals with the mission alone and meets three boys along the mission. A blonde with whiskers, an emo duckbutt and a perverted silver haired man.

**A/N: **Ohayou everyone, sorry for not being to update any stories at all. Please look at my profile for further detail about what I feel about those stories! I am to create another story with the usual plot but now with a twist - a deep twist that you _might _enjoy. So stay tuned!

**Edit: **So it's like eight in the evening and I'm still deciding whether I should edit this or not, but then my brain said, "Oh, of course you should. Yeah, it's _not_ like you have tons of requirements to pass tomorrow," and I decided to edit this even though it is quite decent compared to other of my stories. Anyways, sorry for not updating this anymore. I'll plan to create another chapter after this undergoes some editing.

* * *

_"Envy is such a bad thing, but why can't I stop myself from being taken over by it?"_ -**Anonymous**

* * *

"_Things happen for a reason,_" they said.

Well, _many_ things has happened to me.

_One_ of those things is the fact that who they thought was dead came back alive.

_Lisanna Strauss._

I can't really help being jealous. I mean - she got all the attention from the guild, from civilians, from the news reporters, and last but not the least, from my _crush_.

I didn't really want to be jealous. I didn't want to envy her for her good looks and also at the fact that she was ten times stronger than me didn't really make it better. It only made it _worse_.

But I can't really bring myself to _hate_ her. I just really envy that she had all that was mine but I just think that she's just getting it all back like a girl taking care of a stray dog for five years then the _original _owner came back for it, and the girl who had taken care of it for five years can not accept the fact that the dog was gone but was happy that the dog found its original owner.

I sighed and took a sip at my chocolate milkshake. The ice had already melted making it taste absolutely disgusting (and I could not taste the chocolate anymore).

_Serves you right_.

A voice in the back of my head said.

_It is your fault for thinking to much about 'Lisanna'._

I sighed once again and stood from the stool as I watched Team Natsu, or so I call my team but with Lisanna, while they laugh all together because of various stories that Lisanna has been telling them.

I shrugged off the pain my heart and instead of the usual sulking in my room, well, I went up in the request board and took a random mission that I didn't bother to look at and I just went straight the doors to exit the guild. I have nobody to actually talk to or go missions with, all of them are busy welcoming Lisanna. Some guild members became really close to me. For example: **_Gajeel_**, he was actually a nice guy. He is one of the guild members I like to hang with (_pushing aside his horrible singing_); **_Juvia_**, even though she thought of me as her "_love rival_", is a easy-to-talk-to person. I easily engage her with a conversation, either about clips, love or fashion. **_Laxus _**became my friend because of his constant teases and well, we became friends. He is annoying, but he is kind of sweet because he gave me flowers for my birthday.

Well, the problems are:

1\. Gajeel and Levi had been out.

2\. Juvia have been sent off a mission with Lamia Scale.

3\. Laxus had been with the Thunder God Tribe.

I really despise the fact that some of my close friends weren't here. They are gone at the moment because they're too busy training for the incoming Grand Magic Games.

We found out that we were months late about the news, we are trying to catch up in the training to win the game, but _now_ that I don't have a training partner just lowers my confidence because I'm just the only person with no training partner and it would take _years _for me to get stronger... _but_ the GMG is just months away! It _is _not possible to get stronger within months, completely and utterly _impossible_.

Anyways, ignoring all those problems. I looked at the mission I took out (_randomly_) of the request board.

**MISSION:**

_Help us find the culprit behind all the stolen stuff_

**Rewards:** 350M Jewels - The Trio Keys_  
_

**Needs: **A normal-class mage that won't cause destruction

It was a great pay, a _very_ great pay to be exact, and the fact that it had the Trio Keys: Neo, Kin and Uri, just made it a _whole _lot better. I mean they were very powerful, takes so much energy but all worth it. They're a good addition to the family: Aquarius, Taurus, Scorpio, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Leo, Aries, Gemini, Capricorn, Crux, Horologium, Lyra, Nikora, Pyxis with some recent catches I got namely: Kochad, Yildun and Pherkad with Polaris (_that she may have gotten from her celestial spirits_).

I went to pack my bags so that I could arrive at the destination near Clover Town early as possible.

* * *

I went to get down the train as fast as I can. We finally arrived at the train station of Clover Town.

_The town must be nearby here._

I went to find the town so that I could do this mission more quickly so that I can go home earlier. This town must be desperate, and by I mean desperate - well, I mean _so _desperate. I mean giving out the Trio Keys? It's a wicked deal I must admit, but it is also suspicious deal - but hey, a deal's a deal.

**[Timeskip: After the mission]**

I finished the mission. T'was easy but of course I got a bruise in my shoulders because of the culprit or should I say a monster, which was three times my size, had thrown a tree and after that, fell in love with my body. I called Taurus (_he was as large as the monster_) and well, he _perverted_ on me first, then went after the monster.

I got my _award_: my jewels and my keys. (_I'm not in the mood to sign contracts at the moment though._)

I am on my way home. I already rode the train and all. I planned to go to Fairy Tail now. Well that was the plan but, all of the suddenly, I bumped into a guy. He also looks as if he is going to board the train too. I would have asked him about it if my butt didn't feel too painful.

"Ouch!" we both yelped in pain. I must say falling to your buttocks is painful, 'nuff said.

I rubbed my head.

_It feels so painful though._

I opened my eyes, my vision wasn't at all clear at first but after a few seconds, everything went back to place. I could see the people unloading and loading the train, while both of us were just sitting down the floor. It feels so embarrassing though.

I looked at the person I bumped to, ready to apologize. I turned my head to him and to see - a blonde haired boy with whiskers? Handsome but _weird_ fashion style. Anyways, he was still on the ground with me. I immediately knew what I was suppose to do - I stood up and dusted my pants. I offered him a hand, it_ is_ an apologetic gesture.

"I'm sorry for not looking at the way I'm going." I apologized to the blonde dude and bowed. Being a heir to the Heartfilia family had made me all formal when I bump into someone, when I pardon someone or when I apologize.

He smiled at me and apologized to me too. Let me tell you this, he has manners and I wasn't really expecting that, because I'm used to having people with no manners (_especially because I'm friends with Gajeel, Laxus and Natsu_).

He must have noticed that I spaced out because he lightly patted my shoulder.

I smiled at him, I decided to leave. I did not bother to say a simple goodbye because he was just a stranger. I turned my back at him and I _was_ going to walk to the direction I was supposed to go - but I can't really do that at the moment.

_Why?_ Because the stranger held my wrist and asked me something.

"Can you point to me where I could eat _ramen_ here?"

I shrugged my shoulders mentally and just went with it. The closest one if just half a minute walk, not to far or anything, so I could just easily finish this simple task. I know if I'm any other person, I'd be ignoring his request, but I don't really want to leave him here - he looks foreign.

I nodded my head and led him to the nearest store that has different kind of sushi, dangos, ramen, tempura and many tradional japanese dishes. Being the nice person I am, I ordered for both of us after he told me that he didn't have any money. It was a _great _thing that I have decided to take the mission. I could now buy edible food.

We sat in the chairs in complete silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, we were just to busy eating the food. I haven't eaten anything since the day before the mission, so it is no wonder why I'm hungry.

I looked at the stranger and I decided to introduce myself, "Oh, my name's Lucy. Nice to meet you," I completely forgot to tell him my name earlier on.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself!" He shouted. He face-palmed, then he gave me goofy grin. It gave me a "déjà vu" feeling.

_Natsu. _

I shook my head, it's not the right time to think about things like that.

The stranger bowed, then he introduced himself.

"My name's_ Naruto!_"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey I really gave effort to create this. And by effort I mean time. Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite, follow! By the way, don't worry. The perverted, silver haired man is going to make an appearance along with the emo duckbutt. So please stay tuned until my next chapter. **_Thank you_** for reading! I love you _guys/ gals_ very much! See you next time, gals and guys! - MademoiselleViette :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia had gone on a mission alone - all by herself because of one reason, she's jealous of Lisanna. Because she had the attention of Fairy Tail and her long-time crush, Natsu Dragneel. She now deals with the mission alone and meets three boys along the mission. A blonde with whiskers, an emo duckbutt and a perverted silver haired man.

**A/N: **I'm touched. 10 favorites, 6 follows and 1 review! Oh my gosh. All in 10 hours?! I thank all of you who favorite-d and followed this story. Seriously though. You rock! I mean - gosh. To the reviewer, **12ReiRei** \- I appreciate you for _reviewing_ even though you're anonymous. I'm dedicating this to the reviewer whoever you are because you know - you reviewed my story as well as the followers and people who favorite-d this. Love ya'll. Enjoy reading. Updates are weekends so stay tuned and find many more things.

**Edited: **Hohohoho. So close to updating the new chapter. Just need to edit Chapter 3 and I'll be posting the new chapter. So, how's life? Okay, don't want to tell? Want to read the story? Okay... you should really read now. By the way guys, do you have a Twitter? :) Just want to ask.

* * *

**_Previously on "The 3 Ninjas and A Celestial Mage"..._**

_"Oh I forgot to introduce myself!" He shouted. He face-palmed, then he gave me goofy grin. It gave me a "déjà vu" feeling._

**_Natsu._**

_I shook my head, it's not the right time to think about things like that._

_The stranger bowed, then he introduced himself._

_"My name's **Naruto**!"_

* * *

I felt my heart breaking once again after I saw the familiar grin plastered in his face. It made my smile disappear faster than the speed of light, very impossible but I can't really find any words to compare the speed of the disappearance of my smile. The stranger, I mean, _Naruto_. He's like Natsu, he may be stupid but always wears a smile on his face.

He frowned when he noticed my sudden change of mood.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto asked me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

It felt _nice_ being comforted by another. I wasn't really used to this either.

I smiled, well I tried to but it just went out being a grimace, or a fake smile. Either is bad so I could just say I just smiled badly.

I didn't bother hiding it anymore, I sighed, "You just remind me of _someone_."

"_Oh," _he rubbed the back of his head, "Is that person dead?"

I looked at him with a blank face

Nope, he reminds me of someone but he is not **dead**. _No_, just no.

"Sorry if I asked you! _Gomenasai Lucy-chan_!" He exclaimed, putting his arm on my shoulder shaking me back and forth, making me a teeny bit dizzy. Bad move, bad move indeed, Naruto.

"_Ugh_, it's fine! But just to inform you, that said someone is not dead. He's alive, _very_ alive."

"Oh! _Gomen_,_ gomen_, Lucy-chan. I shouldn't have assumed. Guess it's a bad thing to _assume_, neh?" Naruto smiled at me.

"Assuming things may lead to death," I pointed out.

He looked at me and grinned, "I'LL NEVER ASSUME THINGS AGAIN!"

_Guess I found another Natsu._

* * *

When we exited the shop, I bid goodbye to him and turned my back. I was going to leave, headed to the direction of my apartment. Of course, he held my wrist, stopping the process of me leaving.

"Lucy-chan, um, do you have any spare room that I could live in?"

I suddenly narrowed my eyes.

"Naruto, if you are a robber and this is just one of the processes where you ask the victim to live in her/his home, then kill him once they get there, then steal their things. Go away before I kick you and kill you."

His eyes widened then he kept moving in such a weird manner, "Lucy-chan! I don't plan to do that!" He kept saying stuff about him being _innocent._

I smiled at him. He just can't really be a robber, he just gives off an aura that tells you, "Hey you can trust me! Let's be friends!" type and plus he'd be the perfect best friend and perfect boyfriend, but_ trust me_, I don't really like him like that because of the fact that I just really met him.

I nodded my head in approval of him staying with me. "Sure Naruto! You can stay with me!"

_"Really?"_

"Yeah!"

"Eh, Lucy-chan, you should really check if the person is a killer or a murderer. You might get killed one day if you keep accepting unknown strangers in your house."

"Do you want a place to stay in or you'll live in the streets?"

"Hey! Don't leave me here_ Lucy-chan_!"

_This boy_... _I just can say that this is a start of a new adventure._

"Lucy-chan, stop laughing you look like a crazy maniac!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"What, I said that y-you're pretty? *nervous laugh* I'M INNOCE- _OUCH_!"

* * *

**[3rd Person's POV]**

"Wow, Lucy-chan, didn't know you had good taste in room decor!" Naruto said while examining the living room.

"Oh thank yo- _wait_, what's that suppose to mean, huh?! You _dobe_!" Lucy shouted out angrily.

"Nothing Lucy-chan! _Ouch_ \- stop Lucy-chan!~" Naruto yelped, crocodile tears streaming down his face.

"Tch. Whatever you say _whiskers._" Lucy muttered.

"You sound like the _teme_, Lucy-chan. Stop saying that!" Naruto commented, pointing his index finger up high while standing in the couch.

"Who's the _teme_, Naruto-san?" she asked, a questioning look on her face.

"Oh he's the most cruel and the most irritating human being on the whole Konoha - not only Konoha but the whole Earth. Do not fall for his good looks, the girls swoon even though he doesn't look good. His hair does not look appealing because it looks like a duck's butt! And his face is just ugly - erk." Naruto kept on ranting while Lucy seemed actually interested.

I mean- why would she not be interested with a person who Naruto holds a deep grudge on? I mean - come on.

"...And that stupid smirk that he makes when he achieves somethings makes me want to strangle him or kill him with a butter-knife. I mean - his cold attitude is not _cool_. It's not cool, it's horrible and the way that he... er, Lucy?"

"Hm? Naruto - you know. All you've mentioned about this guy is that he has jet black hair, some duck butt hair, has some good looks, fangirls which is the reason why you want to kill him? Er, you never mentioned his _actual _name, Naruto-san."

"The summary is _not _exactly right Lucy-chan. And his name is actually-" Naruto said but was interrupted by someone.

"The name of the said person who's a duckbutt and a teme that was pointed out by _dobe _is Sasuke Uchiha." The man started off and smirked directed at Naruto.

"_That's me_."

* * *

**A/N:** Quickly written chapter. Sasuke has appeared! Pretty much. Funny thing is that he managed to locate Naruto's location. Funny thing. My second update. Finally updated, it's just like wow. I re-checked the favorites and follows after writing this and I am impressed. Still 1 review, 11 favorites and 8 followers. Much impress. Much thanks. So much wow. I appreciate all your enthusiasm and by enthusiasm I mean your favorites and follows. I hope you review, favorite and follow. I'll pretty much appreciate it. Love ya'll once again. Stay tuned for the next chapter. - MademoiselleVivi (*hugs and cookies*)


End file.
